Your Girls
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy one-shots were boys in the gang take care of their sick girlfriends. Or their girlfriends take care of them. All members of the gang. *Completed.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Evie and Steve**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Second Person POV**

You worry about Evie all day. She has been tired and pale for the last few days, coming down with the beginnings of her little sister Elizabeth's miserable head cold, but she was sent home this morning for a fever almost 104 degrees. She's tough, but that's what worries you.

As soon as your shift at the DX ends you race over to her house. You don't hear the usual screaming fights emitting from her small cream colored house, so you assume her parents aren't home and walk right inside.

"Glory, Evie, you look like crap," you comment as you walk into her room. Despite it being my warm in her house, her pale face is surrounded by mounds of tissues and thick blankets. The only thing telling you she's alive is her weak coughing.

"I feel like crap," she finally moans hoarsely. Her face scrunches up. "Can you please hand me the t-" she motions towards the Kleenex box next to you. You try to hand her one, but it's too late, she's already burying her face into her elbow and sneezing thickly twice.

She grabs the Kleenex box out of your hands and blows her already red nose into a tissue. You sit down on a chair next to her bed and wait until she's finished.

"Ugh, *sniffle* don't sit too close, Steve, you might get sick too," she warns. You shrug and don't move.

"Well, that's why I'm going to take care of you. Want some soup?" After a moment of hesitation she nods. She knows you know your way around her house, so she rolls over and leaves you to fund the soup.

Luckily for you soup is still in stock at the Sander's from Elizabeth. After a small struggle you get the can open and pour the soup into a pan.

The only sound in the house is Evie coughing or sneezing, so you insert an Elvis record into the record player and listen to it quietly so you don't disturb your sleeping girlfriend.

Once the soup is finished you walk into Evie's bedroom, but she's dead to the world. You smile softly to yourself and set the bowl of steaming chicken noodle soup next to her bed. You lay down next to her and wrap your arm around her as she smuggled closer to your body heat. Your asleep in seconds.

 **Continue? I plan to do one with Dallas, Pony, and Soda. I can do others on request, or I can stop right here because it sucks. Tell me what you think :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ponyboy and Connie**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Thank you to Fanfiction By Jen for her suggestion :)**

 **Connie's POV (1968)**

I entered my locker combination in and got out my Science book. Behind me Ponyboy wrapped his send around me and kissed my forehead. I turned around to look at him. He had bags under his eyes, he was pale except for his flushed cheeks, and he looked all around exhausted.

"You look awful," I told him. He offered a weak smile.

"'M'fine," he mumbled hoarsely through a yawn. I tried to feel his forehead, but his six foot stature was too tall for me to reach.

"Your too tall," I complained.

"Your the perfect height," he told me. "Come on, let's get to class before were late," he warned before breaking off into a coughing fit. I rubbed his back until he was finished.

"Go to the nurse," I commanded.

"No," he told me before walking towards his next class.

"See ya later, babe."

 **X**

The next day he looked so bad that the teacher forced him to go to the nurse. I was in his class when Mrs. Williams told him to go to the nurse. Sure enough, he had a fever and was sent home.

I waited anxiously until school was over before finally being allowed to see him.

I knocked on Darry's door and heard him shout for me to come in. I hesitantly entered. Being only 5'1" Darry towered over me.

"He's real sick, be careful," Darry warns, but I couldn't care less if I got sick.

"Enter at your own risk," Soda warned in a deep voice. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Hey, babe," I greeted softly as I walked into his room. His auburn hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. He didn't answer, but coughed in reply.

"What? No 'I told you so'?" He asked hoarsely.

"No, but I could," I told him. A small smile tugged at his lips.

"Tell someone your sick next time, okay?" I asked in a pleading tone.

"I don't want you to worry, so I will," he agrees.

"Good, you better," i warned sternly.

 **X**

The next day, Saturday, I walked in on Pony and Soda's conversation.

"I'm really sorry I can't stay with you today, Pone," Soda said guiltily.

"I'll be fine," Pony assures him, his voice now reduced to a scratch whisper.

"Oh, yeah, you only have pneumonia," Soda said incredulously.

"Don't worry, Soda, I'll be here," I assured him. Soda jumped back, not have heard me, and hit his head on the wall, cursing up a storm. I tried to apologize, but seeing the small smile on Ponyboy's face he just laughed.

"Your going to get sick too," Pony warned as I laid down next to him in his bed.

"Snuggles make everyone feel better," I told him.

 **A/N: I know that this isn't Pony taking care of a girl, it's the other way around, but I can do that later if you guys want. I just had this idea and I liked it, so I wanted to post it on here. Please review, requests are always welcome :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sodapop and Sandy**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **I have decided that I lie second person POV for this story, so I will continue in that. Dallas, though, I plan to do third person POV.  
**

Sandy's always been a quiet girl, but you can't help but notice that she's more quiet than usual today. You normally buy her a soda or a candy bar when she visits you at work, but she hasn't eaten anything today that you've seen. Evie was recently, sick, so you figure that Sandy caught her cold. Even if it's just a cold, you can't help but worry about her. You've only been dating her a little while, but she's different. You love her.

At the end of your shift you drive her home in your car. You notice her parent's car isn't in the driveway like it normally is.

"Where are your parents, Sandy?" You ask her. She flushes slightly, but you couldn't be sure, her cheeks were flushed with fever already.

"They're out of town," she admits in a stuffy voice. You rub her back as she begins a rough cough fit.

"I'll take care of you, baby," you promise her. She silently agrees, feeling too awful to put up an argument.

You tuck her in her bed and search the bathroom cabinets for medicine. Locating the medicine you were searching for, you help her sit up and take the medicine.

"Thank you, Soda. I love you," she whispers. You smile at her.

"I love you too," you assure her. As much as you love taking care of her, as much as you love holding her, you hope she feels better soon. You'll make sure that she gets better.

 **A/N: I'm sorry that this one is extremely short. The others will be much longer. I'm not good at writing Sandy. Who should I do next? Dallas, Darry, Johnny, or Two-Bit?**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** **Darry and Elizabeth**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Third Person Person POV**

Darry sighed heavily, stretching the tight muscles in his aching back. His boss had him and the others workers on a tight deadline, which meant a lot of overtime. The extra money was great, but Darry was beyond exhausted. Pony had voiced his concern to Darry that morning, but Darry was able to avoid too much suspicion.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Darry? Are you alright?" Pony asks as you scoop the eggs out of the pan and onto your plate. Your shoulders are hunched over and your head is pounding furiously in your ears, but you try to offer him a smile small, though it comes out as more of a grimace._

 _"I'm fine, little buddy, don't worry," you assure him. He didn't need to worry about you, after Johnny and Dally the poor kid had enough on his plate._

 _"Go get ready go school," you command him in attempts to sidetrack him, but he's smarter than that, but your stubborn._

 _"Okay," he agrees uncertainty and rushes to finish getting ready for school._

 _End flashback_

Darry's girlfriend Elizabeth walked through the door. Darry sighed, knowing that he couldn't keep anything from her. She now Darry better than Dsrry knows himself.

"Hey boys," she greeted Ponyboy and Soda with a smile. They both echo their greetings and ace out the door, leaving Darry alone for another hour until his shift started.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Your hot," she mumbled, her eyebrows furrowed. Darry turned his head away from her and coughed wetly.

"Oh babe," she murmured sympathetically, rubbing his back. "You sound terrible."

"I'b fine," Darry mumbled, his voice slightly congested.

"No your not," she argued quietly. "I'll call you in sick to work," she told Darry.

"No, it's just a little cough. I'm getting paid overtime, I have to go," he argued. Elizabeth clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"'It's just a headache', isn't that what Pony said before he passed out in the streets? 'Just a little cough'? Babe, your running a fever," she argues and pushed Darry towards his bedroom.

"Money isn't as important as your health, ya know, and il sure your brothers would agree," she said sternly. Darry closed his blue eyes, too tired to argue with anyone anymore, but his nose won't cooperate. His face scrunched up and he let out a string of sneezes. Whenever Darry was sick, he always sneezed in triples.

Elizabeth handed him a Kleenex and rubber his back, digging her fingers into his tight muscles. Her backend were better than Soda's, and Darry soon fell quickly asleep in his caring girlfriend's arms.

 **A/N: I started writing this and totally forgot that I had planned it to be guys taking care of girls, so I changed the summary. Still taking requests. :)**

 **After I finish 'Some Things Change' I think I might dabble in some Twilight stories. So I may not post on this fandom for a few weeks, but I'll be back. :) I ain't get into it like I do this fandom. I'm still not sure if I will post. Anyway, if anyone likes Twilight they should read them.:)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:** **Dallas and Sylvia**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Originally, this was only going to be Dallas/Sylvia, so I had a summary worked out for them two that's posted below.**

 _ ****Summary: There was a reason that Dallas stayed with Sylvia. It was a memory of a time Sylvia let her guard down. Dallas saw that the thickest walls could crumble, but only for a moment. Dallas** **may be slightly OOC.**_

 **Prologue**

 _Sylvia Peterson was many things. Demanding, yes, but she was also beautiful, to Dallas at least. Her bleach blond hair was anything but natural and her skirts were anything but modest, but she had the clearest blue eyes in Tulsa. And no matter how much Dally and Sylvia fought and cheated they always got past it. They always seemed to work it out. Maybe it was a memory they both held on to, a hope that their dysfunctional relationship could last. Maybe it wasn't always so dysfunctional._

 **Second Person POV**

You enter Bucks to escape the cold. The freezing wind bites at your skin despite the fact that your wearing a thick jacket. Though it pales in comparison to brutal New York Winters.

You see Sylvia ordering a shot. She grins at you before downing her shot. You confidently make your way towards her.

Your tongue found it's way into Sylvia's mouth as we passionately made out. _This night it going to be wild_ , you think.

 **X**

"Hand me you jacket, Dallas, I'm freezing," Sylvia orders you once you get outside. You were going to refuse, but you sigh and wrap your jacket around her shoulders, but she's still shivering.

You may be a lot of things, but you not a total jerk. You know that Sylvia wore her skimpy outfit for you. It's freezing out and your clad in a pair of jeans and a thick short sleeve shirt.

 **X**

Your phone rings, waking you from your two o'clock pm slumber. Your hungover and you were hoping that some sleep would take your headache away, but the phone is making sure that doesn't happen.

It's Sylvia, and when she answers you notice that she sounds like crap.

"Dallas?" Her voice is stuffy and raspy, not the usual purr your use to.

"What's wrong?" You hate the worry in your voice and you hate to admit how much you care about her.

"I'm sick," she tells you. You offer to take care of her, and your surprised when she complies. You thought that she was going to refuse your offer. Sylvia was a stubborn and independent girl, nobody knows that more than you.

 **X**

"Hey," she croaks as you walk into her room. She's pale, tissues are scattered all over the small room, and her nose is cherry red.

You offer to make her sons chicken noodle soup and she excepts. You lay with her in the living room while the soup is cooking. She falls asleep leaning on your shoulder, and your sad when you have to wake her to keep the soup from boiling over.

When you get up you hear her sneeze twice and then groan behind you. She jumps up and races to the bathroom with you hot on her heels.

As she vomits you hold her straight blond hair back. You wince at the sound of liquid hitting liquid. The smell almost makes you want to vomit, but you stay with her anyway.

"Dallas?" She groans, leaning on you. "Make it stop." She barely finished her sentences before she throws up again. You rub her back, murmuring comforting words in her ear. She finally finishes and you slowly help her up and wipe her face off.

"You need to eat something," you advise her, but she shakes her head slightly.

"Too tired," she mumbles, her words slightly slurred with exhaustion. Her eyelids are already drooping shut. She yawns and you give in, laying her on her bed. After putting the soup away for later you lay down next to her.

"Thanks," she sighs before falling asleep completely. You smile before falling asleep yourself.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Any votes on who should be next? Johnny or Two-Bit? Thank you my lovely greasers.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Johnny and Marilynn**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Second Person POV**

You sit down in your boyfriend, Johnny's, car. He's taking you to The Dingo for some burgers for your birthday, but the thought of food makes you feel sick to your stomach. The pitter-patter of the rain coincides with the pounding against your skull.

"Marilyn, you feelin' alright?" Your boyfriends asks you, his face full of concern. He places his hand on your forehead. It feels cold compared to your sweltering forehead.

"Your burning up!" He exclaims. You wince at the loud sound of his voice.

You turn your head and sneeze. Your nose won't stop running and for what felt like the thousandth time today you take a tissue out of your purse and blow your nose.

Johnny leans over the leather seats and whispers in your ear, "Forget about the Dingo and let's go home, okay?" You mutely nod as he starts up the engine. The old car sputters and coughs. Johnny tries to start it again, but no sound emits from the engine except a choking groan. Your own groan escapes your lips, the freezing winter rain is not going to do you any favors in relation to your cold.

Johnny glances over at you with a guilty expression. His eyes are sympathetic and his cheeks are flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey, it's alright. We can walk," You assure him. You really don't mind, it'll give you a chance to work off the birthday cake you ate from breakfast that sits uncomfortably in your stomach. You regret eating so much, cake doesn't taste very good coming up.

When you step out of the car Johnny drapes his jean jacket over you. His arms is wrapped around yet shoulder, providing warmth, though your still shivering. The cold air tickles your nose and your again overcome by a sneezing fit. Johnny's already handing you a tissue and you quietly mumble an embarrassed 'thanks.'

"Sick on your birthday, are we Marilyn? You need some chicken soup and a nice, long nap," he coos. His soft and concerned voice brings a small smile to your face, despite the fact that you feel sicker than a dog.

"I'm fine Johnny." Your voice has grown hoarser and weaker, surprising you how quickly you feel worse. You lean your head on Johnny's shoulder, resisting the urge to just fall asleep there. For once you don't care if he gets sick and your not carbs about your pride, your just enjoying the feeling of someone taking care of you.

Without warning the chocolate cake comes rushing out of your mouth. You barely have enough time to move your head off of Johnny's shoulder. Your crying, the food burns your sore throat and you have trouble standing. The ground blurs beneath you, a combination of the tears and dizziness. Johnny holds you upright until you finish. You can barely stand and Johnny notices, so he picks you up bridal style and carries you up your driveway. Your lucky that you decided to spill your guts on your own road or else Johnny would be in trouble.

You rinse your mouth out with the water Johnny pours you, feeling shaky but confident you won't throw up again any time soon, at least you hope.

Johnny helps you lay down on your bed. You feel so exhausted that you thought you'd be able to fall asleep quickly, but the pounding in your head makes it hard to sleep. Johnny rubs your back comfortingly until your heavy eyelids finally let you sleep.

 **A/N: This was my favorite to write. I just realized I did the flu/cold theme for basically everyone, I didn't want to do anything too serious because they are one-shots, but if requested I could turn one of them into a full chapter story, highlighting another illness.**

 **Two-Bit and Darlene are next! :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Two-Bit and Darlene**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Second Person POV**

You watch as Darlene skates effortlessly in front of you like a natural. Your far from a pro, but you manage not to make a total fool of yourself on your date.

She looks beautiful on her roller blades. Her honey blond hair floats behind her like a vail. She turns to you and smiles, but suddenly something goes wrong.

She's lying one the ground, her left leg bent in the wrong way, cussing black and blue in pain. She has tears rolling down her cheeks.

Your at her side in seconds and try to piece together what the paramedics were saying. Some crap about a broken leg, but that's all you understand.

"Keith, stay with me," she begs as the paramedics load her onto a stretcher. She only calls you Keith when she's serious. You don't hesitate, despite the evil glares you get from the Socy doctors. You flip them the bird with one hand and hold Darlene's hand with the other.

"I'm not leaving you baby," you assure her. Relief floods her features and you plant a kiss on her cheek and then wipe away the tears tracks. The paramedics push you aside to check her over.

She'll be alright, she's tough and it's just a broken leg, but she hates doctors and you want to be there for her.

Your going to be there for her, because she's _your girl_.

 **A/N: Thank you to:**

 **FrankElza**

 **kitty kat197**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **Guest**

 **FanFiction by Jen**

 **Amanda (Guest)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


End file.
